


if you believe in love, that will be more than enough

by sailingthecs



Series: No matter where life takes us [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Mistletoe, Sometime in the future, Sort of a christmas fic, Sort of just soft boys!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingthecs/pseuds/sailingthecs
Summary: Buck is not prepared for the realities that come with being a hot dad.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: No matter where life takes us [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524554
Comments: 15
Kudos: 636





	if you believe in love, that will be more than enough

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, y'all!! :)
> 
> Shoutout to [ Sav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/pseuds/damnedifyoudo) because 1. everyone should love her and adore her if they don't already and 2. a long time ago she asked for mistletoe fics for her birthday. So here's a little mistletoe, late, I love you to the moon and back.
> 
> Title from The Christmas Wish by John Denver (my fav Christmas song ever).

Buck leaned back against the locker and sighed. He pulled his phone out to look at the text from his husband again, even though he knew it hadn’t changed. 

_Running late, traffic is terrible. Should still make it before the concert though. Save me a seat :)_

Buck closed his messages and opened the camera. He ran his fingers through his hair and straightened out his collar again. Today was Christopher’s Christmas concert, and it was Buck’s first as an official part of the Diaz family. 

When Christopher had brought home the invitation to the school concert, he’d been over the moon. He’d been chattering for weeks about the songs they’d been practicing and the decorations they’d made. The invitation was in a place of honor on the fridge. No way was Buck going to spoil the day by not looking his absolute best for his favorite boy.

Buck sighed and lowered his phone again. He hadn’t stopped looking at his phone, he knew he hadn’t missed a text from Eddie, but he couldn’t stop himself from checking one more time. He scrolled up to look at the picture of Chris that Eddie had sent him this morning. Christopher had been so excited about his Christmas hat for the concert. He and Eddie had staged a sort of photo shoot that morning, and Eddie had sent the best ones to Buck.

Buck traced a gentle finger along Christopher’s smile. He couldn’t wait to go home after his long day and relax with his boys. Buck had been on shift for the last day, and he hadn’t seen his husband or his son since he’d left for work yesterday morning. Christopher’s concert was going to be amazing, but Buck was really looking forward to cuddles on the couch with his family later tonight. 

A cough had Buck glancing up quickly from his phone, a smile already on his face for his husband. Instead, Buck took in the sight of a middle-aged woman, dressed festively in a red sweater that matched her lipstick. As he stared at her dumbly, she smiled at him.

“I haven’t seen you around before.”

Buck rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “This is my first Christmas concert with my son.”

The woman nodded, her smile stretching wider across her face. If Buck was honest with himself, it was so wide it looked painful and it freaked him out a little. “What grade are you here for?”

“Uh, my son Christopher is in third grade.”

“Oh, my daughter Alyssa is in third grade as well! Your son wouldn’t happen to be Christopher Diaz, would he?”

Buck beamed. “That’s my son! Are he and Alyssa friends?”

“Alyssa talks about Christopher all the time. She admires him a lot,” the woman said. She stepped closer and held out a hand. “I’m Jennifer Rutzger.”

Buck shook her hand. Take that, Eddie, he thought. I can meet other parents even though I keep missing the PTA meetings. “Buck Diaz, pleased to meet you.”

Jennifer’s hand tightened on Buck’s as her smile turned more suggestive, becoming almost a leer. “I’m pleased to meet you too, Buck.”

Buck shifted uncertainly and tried to casually pull his hand out of Jennifer’s. She seemed reluctant to let go, her blood red nails digging in slightly as he managed to free it. He slipped both of his hands into his pockets hastily when she moved like she wanted to hold his other hand.

“Maybe Christopher would like to come over sometime to paint with Alyssa. She’s on a real art phase right now. She’s always creating something.”

“I think Christopher would probably like that. I’ll have to ask him though.”

Jennifer took another step in. “Christopher could come over, and you could stay for a cup of coffee. Parents have to stick together, you know.” 

Buck coughed awkwardly as she stepped in again, her fingers coming up to trail down his chest. “So uh…what do you do for a living, Jennifer?”

“I’m a real estate agent.” She leaned in, her breath misting across Buck’s lips. “I don’t know if you noticed, but you’ve been standing under mistletoe. Seems almost like an invitation to me.”

“You’re a real estate agent! That’s so neat. I’m-“

“Oh, I know you’re a firefighter. Alyssa has told me that Christopher is always talking about his firefighter dad. I just didn’t know you’d be so… _sexy_.”

A loud cough from behind them startled Buck, and he slammed his head against the locker in an instinctual attempt to get away from Jennifer. His cheeks flaming, Buck looked up to see Eddie watching them with a serious face. 

“Actually, it’s firefighter _dads_. As in multiple. I’m Buck’s husband, Eddie Diaz.” Emphasizing the word _husband_ , Eddie held up a hand for Jennifer to shake. Buck was slightly smug when a glimpse of pain flashed across her face. Eddie had an unfairly strong grip – Buck knew because he always lost when they arm-wrestled over trash duty. 

“Mr. Diaz. How lovely to make your acquaintance.” Jennifer glanced down at her watch and then back up with a fake smile. “Well boys, would you look at the time? I had better go find my husband. Excuse me.” Making direct eye contact with Eddie she said in a louder voice, “I just have to kiss him before I’m on my way. It’s the mistletoe, you see.” Jennifer stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a long, wet kiss to Buck’s cheek. Leaning in so close her lips brushed his ear, she whispered, “Goodbye, handsome. You know where to find me.” 

Stepping back, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and strutted away. The other parents parted for her, obviously used to her games. 

“That woman had a husband the whole time?” Buck gaped before collapsing back against the lockers. “You’re my hero. Why does this always happen to me?”

“You’re too nice for your own good, querido. You should have just told her no.” Eddie stepped up into Buck’s space. He rubbed a thumb along Buck’s cheekbone and frowned. “That wench left her lipstick on your cheek,” he growled.

Buck pulled out his phone and opened the camera. He groaned when he saw the perfect red lips on his cheek. “Of course she did. You know I didn’t ask her to kiss me, right?”

“Of course, Buck,” Eddie replied absentmindedly, focused on rubbing the lipstick off Buck’s cheek, frowning softly. 

“I would never ask her to kiss me.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Babe, are you listening to me?”

Eddie’s only answer was to lick his thumb and scrub harder at Buck’s cheek.

Buck reached up and gently clasped his husband’s wrist. “Okay. What’s really going on?” 

Eddie startled and glanced down guiltily. “Nothing, mi amor. Everything’s fine.”

“Babe, you were one step away from licking me like I was a kitten.”

His husband shifted uncomfortably. “I was…trying to control my emotions.”

Buck frowned. “Your emotions?”

“My emotions.”

Buck studied Eddie’s face, trying to figure out what his husband wasn’t saying. The slight blush creeping across his husband’s face was a clue, but not as obvious as the subtle step Eddie took to stand more fully in front of Buck. Almost as if he was blocking Buck’s view of the hallway. 

“You’re hiding me from all the other parents!”

“What? I don’t even know what you’re talking about!”

“You’re jealous.” Buck stated confidently. “You’re trying to hide me from all the other parents.”

“You think I’m jealous, mi vida? Why would I be jealous?” Eddie’s eyes darkened and he leaned in to whisper in Buck’s ear. “You’re simply standing here. Under the mistletoe, in a fitted button up and your _sinfully tight_ gray slacks….” Buck shivered as he felt Eddie’s hand ghost just above his ass. 

The shiver seemed to jolt his husband back to reality. Eddie closed his eyes and rested their foreheads together, taking a deep breath. “This is definitely not the time or the place for this.”

Buck swallowed hard and ducked his head into to Eddie’s neck to hide his blush. “That’s unfair, Mr. Diaz.”

“Those pants are unfair, Mr. Diaz.” Eddie turned and collapsed against the lockers next to Buck. He bumped their shoulders together gently. “Speaking of, where did this outfit come from?”

“I just, uh, took it with me yesterday. Left it hanging in a suit bag in my car during shift and changed before I drove over.”

“That is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. You’re soft, Buck.”

“Oh, shove off. Anything for Christopher, you can’t make fun of me for that.” Buck reached down to grab Eddie’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I’m excited for this concert, don’t get me wrong. But I’m way more excited to go home and snuggle with you guys.”

Eddie smiled and squeezed Buck’s hand three times. “Well, you’re in luck. Christopher has been talking all day about the movie he wanted to watch with you tonight.”

Buck groaned. “Please tell me it isn’t Rudolph. Again. For the hundredth million time.”

“You’re in luck – he heard you mention Home Alone and he wants to watch that next.”

Buck grinned and fist pumped as Eddie smiled fondly at him.

The doors to the auditorium swung open, and teachers started beckoning parents in. Buck pushed off the lockers but was stopped by Eddie’s hand still holding his. 

“Evan. You know what everyone is most jealous of?”

Buck shook his head, held in place by the sincerity of Eddie’s gaze. 

“No one else here is dressed even half as nice as you. Because you want Christopher to know how important this is to you, that you recognize how important this is to him. You’re here, after a 36-hour shift, dressed to the nines because Christopher asked. Every parent here would kill for their partner to care even half was much as you do.”

Buck wrapped his other hand around their entwined fingers, squeezing gently. “You have to know, Eddie. You’re the one who raised Christopher and shaped him into the amazing kid that he is. You do all of the hard work, I’m just lucky enough to help with the little stuff.” Buck was desperate for Eddie to know, to never doubt his importance as long as he lived.

Eddie’s gaze got impossibly warmer. “Someday, mi amor, I will convince you that what you do is above and beyond. That you are doing the most important things for Christopher, and for me. But you know what?” his husband whispered.

“What?”

“I have the rest of our lives to do it. Because you’re all mine.”

_All Eddie’s_. Buck swallowed. “I think you’d better kiss me right now.”

Eddie smiled softly as he leaned in. “Like the lady said, you have to obey the rules of mistletoe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> Happy holidays <3  
> Come say hi on [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liesoverthec) if you want!


End file.
